In the process of sorting articles by means of sorting machines there are cases where it is desirable to sort the articles at a very high rate to a fixed number of separations. The rate at which articles can be sorted is a function of the velocity of the sorting machine transport conveyor and the distance between articles on the transport conveyor. A practical limit to the sorting rate is reached when the velocity of the sorting machine transport conveyor is at a value beyond which it is not possible to load the articles onto the sorting machine transport conveyor and the distance between articles on the conveyor are at their minimum distance. When the limit is reached it is then necessary to employ one or more additional sorting machines to achieve the desired sorting rate.
The practice of employing two or more sorting machines that sort articles on the basis of the same separation identity criterion does not provide economical use of floor space and operating personnel unless the multiple sorting machines are arranged one above the other and designed in a way such that the sorting machines discharge to common article collection points. Various types of designs have been proposed to accomplish this end. In general, however, prior arrangements have been unduly complicated, non-efficient in the use of space, costly to manufacture, and cause for damage to fragile articles.
According to the present invention, a simple and efficient means is provided to collect articles from a plurality of article sorting machines arranged one above the other such that the articles to be separated by the plurality of sorting machines may be collected by like kind of articles in common collection receptacles, without subjecting the articles to rough handling, and with maximum efficient use of space.